Just One More Time
by Maskqueraide
Summary: Helen enjoys Nikola presumably for the last time. Nikola Tesla/Helen Magnus


For the second time in the last four decades she was being pressed into her not-so-well-used bed and_ he _surrounded her. Tastefully wiry, well dressed and cheeky he kneeled between her thighs, his lips trailing over her chest. She sighed and relaxed beneath him, an embarrassed smile forming on her lips as his searching fingers slid into the open lace of her silk nightgown.

As he cupped one of her breasts he grinned.

"My, my Helen," he teased. "The great Dr. Magnus blushing like some virginal school girl, isn't that a sight."

"Nikola," she warned, "don't make me put an end to this."

"Assuming you even know what _this is_," he replied evenly, not sure himself whether what they had was a relationship or something less. "But really," he continued, "there's no need for any insecurities. It's just _you_," he emphasized his words with a kiss to her exposed collar bone, "and _me._" Nikola finished as he begun nibbling her skin.

She sighed loudly and squirmed beneath him, her fingers lacing themselves into his static-y looking hair. "No biting," she said and he whined.

"But I really, _really _want to," he replied after running his tongue along her flesh. He could practically taste the warmth of her blood coating his taste buds. His eyes darkened and in the shadowed lighting of her room Helen knew she was in a dangerous position— and she liked it. She tugged on his hair lightly and felt his vampiric strength resist movement, resist being pulled away from what he wanted most, her.

She felt his tongue lapping at her skin again and unashamed pulled him closer despite the danger. "Nikola," Helen murmured and gasped as his mouth suddenly engulfed her right nipple. Wicked sharp fangs brushed against sensitive skin and her breath hitched, her eyes glued to Nikola's once blue now nearly black ones. His tongue flickered over her reacting skin before pulling back. Helen could feel his tensed muscle through the expensive vest and watched his face drain of colour. He sucked in a breath of air and offered her a slightly strained smile.

"You let that get out of hand," he stated as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "A little reckless, wouldn't you agree?" Nikola licked his lips and leaned back in, his mouth over taking hers as they connected again.

Helen melted into Nikola's chest, moaning softly as their tongues met in neutral territory.

"Don't get cocky," she scolded through the kiss, again gripping his pleasantly soft brown hair and tugging. She enjoyed the approving growl that resonated within Nikola's throat. Pulling him closer she felt the tent in his pristine pants nuzzle against her intimate parts, his slender hips coming to rest between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned as he shifted, his movement causing shocks of pleasure to serge up her spine.

"Nikola," Helen gasped and idly released his hair, her hands coming to grip his shoulders. "I don't suppose there is any dignified way to say this," she continued, "but I need you, _now_."

He shot her a toothy grin. "I've dreamt of this moment," Nikola said matter-of-factly as he pushed her nightgown up, "_you_, begging _me_ for sex."

"Yes, well, I try to refrain from begging you for anything, let alone _this_," Helen snapped. She shivered as he hiked her gown up, exposing her flat stomach. He marvelled at her hourglass shape while curling his fingers in the elastic of her panties and slicing them off with a flick of his wrist. At her shocked glare he obediently sheathed his claws before wrapping his arms around the small her back and nuzzling his face against her bare skin. He sucked a breath of air in and sighed contently, her arousal lacing her natural scent with something that made Nikola's insides twist painfully… or maybe that was something _else_.

He glanced up at her and she gave him a knowing smile as she rolled her hips against his. The slightest of shudders traveled up his lean body at the teasing stimulation. Baring his teeth he groaned in sudden frustration and then Helen's hands were between them both, her fingers deftly opening his pants and pulling his cock free from its confines.

Another groan and this time she giggled as she traced her fingers over his twitching manhood, teasing him, again. "Helen," he growled in warning and she released him. Locking her arms around his neck she pulled him down and began to soothingly run her fingers along his scalp. The gesture faintly reminded him of their Oxford days.

He must have stayed in that position, comfortably pressed to her warm body for a few minutes too long because her voice soon broke the pleasant fog that had settled over his mind.

"Stay like that any longer and I'll be forced to take control of this," she said laughing lightly at the surprise on his face. She thought she might have even seen a blush before he steeled himself.

"It's you," he accused and shifted, and suddenly he was burning, his arousal, forgotten for those few minutes, now very much being known to him. "You touch me and it all comes flooding back, all those memories before and after the Source Blood."

Helen gave him a sympathetic look, it was rare for Nikola to confide in anyone. "I know," she stroked his ear then brought his face to hers. Their lips touched tentatively, not at all like before, not rushed or demanding just them kissing, enjoying the oddly tender moment. Nikola's lips were soft against Helen's, yielding even as she probed his mouth with her tongue. When they broke apart he smiled and she noted the cocky twinkle had returned to his cobalt blue eyes.

"Good to see you back," she said as Nikola descended on her stomach, kissing and nibbling. She wondered whether she should re-enforce the 'no biting' rule. When he pulled back she decided against it. A smile spread out onto her face as he traveled lower and then she gasped as his fingers brushed that sensitive spot. Helen bit her lip as Nikola continued his exploring, probing and rubbing. When he was finished his index finger was slick with her juices. Licking his lips he crawled up her body and gripped her legs, maneuverings them both so that when he entered he would press down into her.

Shielding her bare body with his own he bowed his head and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She returned the gesture before once again locking her arms around his neck. Breathing deeply she kissed his cheek, then his lips and whispered: "Go on, Nikola."

He wasn't slow, nor was he fast as he pushed into her body. He shuddered as moist walls enclosed around his cock and tight suction squeezed him painfully. The pain was dull compared to the pleasure as he started to move within her, easing in and sliding out. Her legs, again wrapped around his waist, eagerly pulled him in.

She gasped as his cock sunk deep, rubbing against over sensitive nerves. Helen gasped, her body suddenly aching for him to go faster. Gripping his shoulder she bucked up into his thrust and mewled out her pleasure as too hot sensation washed over her body.

"Nikola," she whined into his ear, "Nikola, _oh Nikola_, ah—faster." She pressed her face to his neck and kissed his skin. She could just barely feel the slow-flutter of his human heart pumping vampire blood. For a second Helen wondered how the human half of him continued to function but her curiosity disappeared as he delved deep.

"Now, now Helen," Nikola teased and Helen continued to kiss his throat, now nibbling. "No biting, remember?"

She sensed Nikola's nervousness at her nibbling and immediately stopped. The rules of turning someone differed from the vampire spread media portrayal of biting a normal person and them changing. It was quite the opposite. She pushed the thought away as Nikola thrust particularly hard. Helen moaned and grappled with her sudden need to turn them over and take charge; with John there had been no debate on the matter but with Nikola anything was possible, even if that meant cooling his cocky nature down and subduing him. She'd done it once before she could do it again.

He pushed in again, his length filling her. Another moan, this time in unison from the both of them.

"Helen," Nikola said in warning and she clung to him as the end began. Tapping into his vampiric strength his pace sped up and before Helen knew it he was coming deep within her, his sterile ejaculation coating her insides. She didn't miss his feral snarl, or the sudden tearing as his claws sliced into the blankets, shredding them around her.

He uttered a strange sound as he road out his orgasm and coaxed Helen into hers. A strange keening that cut off abruptly when he snapped his mouth shut only to open it again to display the sharp teeth that had suddenly formed.

Helen moaned and her body twitched as waves of pleasure over took her. She twitched twice before her muscles felt like had been reduced to jelly. Reluctantly she released Nikola and relaxed into the plush mattress beneath, her eyes fixed on Nikola's darkened eyes and paled skin. Her lips curved up in a soft smile as she reached out and tested Nikola's restraint.

Fingers came in contact with his face and he sucked in a deep needy breath. Again he heard the blood pumping through her body and again he could practically taste it. He grabbed her wrist, his claws already disappearing, and pressed his lips to the thin skin covering her veins. The scent of fresh blood was intoxicating…

"Stop Nikola," Helen's voice shattered his thoughts, his trace and he pulled his face back, his eyes, clear once more. He glanced at her annoyed face and gave her his best smile.

"Did you really think I was going to bite you?" He asked and laughed as he pulled back. He quickly tucked himself away, he wasn't a fan of being purposely indecent when the act was already over.

"Of course not," she retorted before flushing and pulling down her nightgown, shielding herself from his knowing eyes.

"No need to be so modest," Nikola chimed in as he settled closely beside her on the bed, his arm linking itself around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"Like wise," Helen murmured into his chest and snorted as the expensive fabric of his vest brushed her nose. "How on Earth do you manage wearing all this," she gestured to his clothes, "during sex?"

Nikola offered her a toothy grin and answered: "Vampire, remember?"

_fin._

_love it? hate it? review?_

_forgive any mistakes. _


End file.
